


Practise

by GenderfluidAJ



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, I'll put a note at the beggining of the chpater, Multi, There may be some Triggering topics, and around the area that mentions it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidAJ/pseuds/GenderfluidAJ
Summary: Sienna gets a call from Sam Winchester, asking for her help with comething magical and angellic. Deciding she may as well help she and Letita go down to Kansas. Neither of them are Newbies anymore, Sienna has been hunting for 2 years now, and Letita has been hunting for almost 5, but nothing as big as the apocolypse before.





	1. The Winchester's and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of possible police brutality.  
> Mentions of past suicidal thoughts.  
> Hey, if any of you speak or are fluent in Portuguese, can you tell me if the small bits of Portuguese is correct?

Sienna

This story starts with the Winchester's of course, how else would it start? They left the apartment not long after Letita arrived. I thought I was done with them, wiped my hands clean of them. I was done, I could die now and God would let me.   
“You alright there Orange?” Letita asked as she sat down, crossing her legs. I blinked before looking over at her and smiling.  
“Yeah, I'm good.”  
“Really? Cause that look is the same look you get when I have to talk you down from a roof.”  
“I'm fine, just hoping that I'm done with those guys.”  
… I wasn't. My phone rang a few weeks later, a number I didn't recognise, but a voice I did.  
“Sienna, I hate to say this, but we need your help.” Sam.  
“Oh, you hate to say it do you? What do you want?”  
“We need you help with something, magical. And angelic.”  
“Hence why you called me?”  
“Hence why I called you.” Sam replied with a sigh. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of defeat as Letita walked down from her bed, tying the blue turban around her head.  
“Who is it?”  
“Sam Winchester.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, Letita was just wondering who I was talking to. What do you want?”  
“Look, just come down to Lebenon We'll talk there, it's best not to have this conversation on the phone.”  
“So you expect me to leave just like that?”  
“You have anything better to do?”  
“Fun fact, I am a hunter, like you.”  
“Will you come?”  
“Fine.” I said before glaring at the phone. “What's in it for me?”  
“We'll let you stay at out base, so you don't have to live in that shitty apartment.”  
He made a good offer, this place cost a fair bit of money for the shitty thing that it was. Granted it could have been worse, we'd done it up nice.  
“Letita comes with, if it's something magical she can help too.” I replied as I pressed the phone against my ear and grabbed my go bag.  
“Fine.” he said before hanging up the phone. I put the phone in my pocket and started packing all my clothes, I didn't have many, I didn't need many. It didn't take long to pack my things and throw them into the storage on my bike.   
I undid the warding on the building and called out to Kushiel. Letita looked away as the angel appeared, blinding light filling the room. I felt her take over control of my body, felt the surge of power almost tip me to boiling. It was like lighting and ice thrumming through my veins, it was an incredible yet terrifying high.  
Kushiel knew what I wanted and allowed me access to my body, I just needed her with me for this part of the journey. I finished piling things onto my bike before grabbing my leather and throwing the spare at Letita, the charm I had placed on it glowing as she pulled it on. The charm was a protection charm, it prevented any harm coming of the wearer.  
She sat on the back of the bike, holding her own bag tightly, as I spoke quietly.  
“Gluais.” I said as I thought of the building the other Kayla had shown me. I felt my body tingle as the world warped around us.  
Suddenly the air was a lot warmer, the temperature reaching double digits, scrap that, whole numbers. I felt a lot more comfortable in this temperature, it was a temperature my Scottish blood could handle and my Guyanan blood was alright with. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a heavily wooded area, but not in an actual woods, it reminded me of home.  
There was a heavy metal door set into a cement bank.  
“Well, that has to be it.” I said as I got off the bike and walked towards it. I could feel the warding as I got closer, I read through it quickly, there was nothing against angels entering the place.  
“You alright Kush?”  
“I am fine Letita.” Kusheil replied before letting me back, I couldn't read the warding but she could. I stepped forwards and knocked on the door, the metal ring bouncing around us. The door opened quickly, I could hear a yell from inside as the door opened.  
“Samuel Winchester, the boy who stopped the apocolypse.” Kushiel said making him stand up straighter.  
“It's Sam. No-one said that before.” he said as he opened the door wider.  
“Dê o fora de mim.” ( Get out of me)I managed as I stumbled backwards, forcing Kushiel out of me. Letita closed her eyes and Sam turned away. I staggered forwards and he caught me quickly.  
“You were hosting an angel.”  
“Eu sei.” (I know) I replied as I stood up straight.  
“What's your name?”  
“Meu ou do anjo?” (Me or the angel?)  
“I know your name Sienna, the angel.”  
“You undersand her?” Letita asked as she stepped forward.  
“She's speaking Portugesse. Correct?”  
“Si- uh yeah. I can stop if you want. You- you surprised me, well you surprised Kushiel which surprised me. The angel is Kushiel” I said as I heard a voice from inside the bunker yell.  
“Sam, get back here.” Dean. I looked into the building and saw the tall man running up the stairs, a gun in hand.  
“Easy Dean, it's just me and Letita.” I said. I saw him relax and holster the gun. He finished climbing the stairs and stood next to Sam.  
“Hi girls.” Dean said as he opened the door wider and gestured for us to come inside.   
I followed him down the stairs, the memory from Kayla filling me as I entered the library. This was where I had been killed, well stabbed. And I had passed out on that table, I could feel the air struggling to go through my windpipe.  
“Earth to Sienna.” Dean said, pulling me back to this world.  
“Sorry, just feels weird seeing it myself.”  
“Oh yeah, you saw it through Kayla right?”  
“Yeah. I- I was stabbed there, and I passed out on that table.” I said as I pointed at one of the tables in the library.  
“You were stabbed?” Sam asked before remembering what the other Kayla had told them. “Oh yeah, the other you.  
“Yeah.”  
“It's confussing.” Dean said as Sam walked over to a chair and sat down.  
“You made it then, a lot quicker than I thought.”  
“Were witches, we don't always do travelling.” I replied with a smile. “What do I do with my bike, and my stuff?”  
“We have a garage, I'll show you.” Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair and started towards a long corridor.  
There was a garage at the end of the long corridor, filled with really old cars and bikes, as well as the impala they had driven when I last saw them.   
“This place has a garage?”  
“Yeah, come on, lets get your bike.” he said as he opened the garage door and started out into the woods. The door was only 10 or so meters away from the entrance to the bunker. I walked over to my bike and kicked the kickstand up, wheeling it back the way we came.  
“I can park it anywhere right?” I asked him, there were only a few empty spaces in the garage left.  
“Yeah. Go for it.” he replied as I wheeled the bike to an empty spot near the impala. I grabbed my bags off the back and walked back into the building.   
Sam and Letita were talking,i couldn't tell about what. They both seemed to be waiting, Sam leaning against the door frame, taking up most of the door. He turned and looked at us as we walked in.  
“So, whats this magical, angelic problem?” I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs, putting my bags on the floor next to me.  
“Right, yeah. About that. We need you to open a rift in the universe.” Dean said, as though it was simple. I let out a small noise that I have no idea how I made.  
“What?” I asked as I looked up at him.   
“Like you did with Kayla, we need to get our mom.”  
“What I did to Kayla was different than opening up a rift to another world. She was an anomaly, anomalies want to go home.” I replied.  
“Our moms there, in apocalypse world. Please.” Sam said.  
“I'd love to boys, but I cant. And if I could there's a chance it would drain me, and I'm sorry, but I barely know you guys.”  
“I get that. Can you help us find someone who can then.” Dean said, he looked like he wanted to protest, to throw a table, but he also seemed to understand. “We have a name.”  
“I have a family here Dean. But I'll help you find yours.” I said before stretching.  
“Who do we need to find?” Letita asked as she walked over to the chair behind me and leant on it.  
“A dream walker named Kaia Nieves.” Sam said, it seemed they had already been looking into this but needed a little help, maybe Kaia was being evassive.  
“Why do you need a dream walker?”  
“We don't, Jack seems to be looking for one though.”  
“Sorry, whose Jack?”  
“Yeah, you didn't mention Jack when you were at the apartment.”  
“He's the nephilim son of Lucifer.”Dean said with a wry smile, lookin at our faces, judging our reactions.  
“Of course he is.” Letita said as she put her handss in her pockets.  
“I felt something, a wave of power, about ten months ago. Was that him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, then he's only ten month old, how did you loose him?” I asked.  
“He had to grow up quick, he was being hunted. His mom warned him that he wouldn't get to be a kid. He's like your age.” Dean said. “He had to be, else they could take advantage of him.”   
“Else hunters, with less of a moral code, would kill him.” I added with a smile as I looked down at the table, tracing the wood grain with my finger nail. “And that wouldn't be great, guess we have to find him then.” I continued before looking up and smiling at him. “I'll find your dream walker, but I want an explanation.” I said before pulling off my jacket and putting it on the back of the chair.  
I rolled onto my knees before sitting on the table, making it so that they could all see. I traced the dark compass tattoo on my right forearm and spoke the spell in my mind.  
“Show me dream walkers.” I said. A map of America hovered above my wrist, lighting up with red dots. “Show me Kaia Nieves.” the lights vanished, all apart from one blinking. I tapped it and a name popped up, Kaia Nieves.  
“Kaia Nieves seems to be the strongest.” I said as I looked up at the people gathered and zoomed in on the small map that had appeared above my arm.  
“Fucking Minessota.”  
“Dammit Jack.” Dean said as he stared at the empty spot in the room. “How'd he get that far.” he said. I quickly retraced the compass and got off the table, the metal aglets from my boots scraping across the wood grain.  
“Where was she?”  
“Looked like Mankato Minessota.” Sam said as he grabbed his jacket form the the chair next to me.  
“Just fucking came from Minessota. Guess we'll go again.” I replied as I grabbed my jacket and pushed the sleeves up. “Guess were going after him.” I asked before stretching and yawning. I felt my shirt pull up and pulled it back down quickly, I hoped neither of the had seen the scars there. Sure they were the same as the ones on my arms, they were from the car crash, but skin there had stretched and I was covered in marks.  
I grabbed my jacket and followed them to their car, opening the door to the back of the car and getting in, resting my head against the seat. I was tired. A transportation spell and a searching spell, I had used almost all of my magic. I stared down at the small iron bracelet that dangled around my wrist and pulled it off. The surge of magic calmed me.  
It was a long drive back to Minessota, I'd been on longer, but it was still long. If you drove for 8 hours in England, you'd be nearing Scotland, but here, just another state.  
I fell asleep at some point, when we got there Letita woke me up, gently nudging my shoulder.  
“Hey, were here Orange.” she said making me roll my eyes as I opened the car door. It felt weird to be back here again the same day I had just left. I was glad I was still dressed for the cold weather, a cold wind ripped open my jacket and attacked my hoodie.  
“Can you find Jack?” Dean asked as he looked over the car at me. I nodded and pulled my sleeves up, tracing the black compass again and whispering his name. The arrow that pointed North turned red and span around before stilling.  
“He's nearby. Follow me.” I said before zipping up my jacket and running down the street. I heard them follow after me as the arrow span again, pointing to my right. I ran down the alleyway and climbed over the chain link fence.  
“Jees you're fast.” Dean said as he reached the fence. I smiled before continuing, sucking in a hard breath. I didn't want to tell him how my lungs were burning right now, how it was getting harder to breath, how my legs were shaking and I feared that if I stood still they'd give way.  
The needle straightened out and I ran across the road, fuck jay walking. It span again, down the road, so I followed it. It was leading us towards a large building slightly away from the others.  
[TRIGGER WARNING]  
“I think he's there.” I said, pointing at the white walled building. Sam and Dean nodded and reached for their guns at their side and walked towards the building. I followed slowly, not reaching for my gun, if I did I'd probably get shot, hello not white.  
[TRIGGER WARNING OVER]  
One of the doors opened and a man around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes ran out followed quickly by a girl who looked similar to me. She had longer hair though, and less scars that I could see. I saw them fight before Sam and Dean intervened. The girl ran, I couldn't blame her. Sam and Dean were up there with the most intimidating people I had met, and if what they said about nephillim was true then Jack was a force to be reckoned with.  
I walked over slowly, shaking with every step as I struggled to breath until Letita put a hand on my back.  
“Respirare.” she said quietly. I sucked in an easier breath and smiled at her. She knew all my inhalers were in the bags back at the bunker.  
“Thanks.” I said quietly before walking over the the boys as their eyes glowed golden. “Jack what are you doing?” I asked as I reached for the dagger at my side. Surely he wouldn't hurt them. He removed his hands and the glow faded, Dean looked dazed for a moment before blinking and shaking his head.  
They didn't look hurt, just confussed so I lowered my hand and walked over, putting my hand tentatively on Jack's shoulder.  
“What did you do?” I asked quietly.  
“I showed them what they wanted to see.” he replied simply.  
“Their mother?” Letita asked as she stepped forwards and fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket.  
“Yes.” he replied with a tentative smile. I let go of his shoulder and stood straight.  
“My name's Sienna Duff. You?”  
“Jack Kline. It's nice to meet you.”  
“You too. “  
“I'm Letita Jones. I'm friends with this nerd.” Letita said as she offered him her hand. He stared at it blankly before she spoke. “You're meant to shake it. It's a form of greeting.” she said, remembering what Dean had said earlier about him being 10 months old.   
He reached his hand out and took hers, a smile on his face as he shook it gently.  
“It's nice to meet you Letita. How do you two know Sam and Dean?” he asked as he looked between us and the brothers.  
“We met them a few weeks ago. Someone from a different world came here and they needed me to send them back.” I said as I remembered how I had felt seeing Kayla again, the euphoria of seeing her breathing and happy, and then the crash when I realised that she wasn't my Kayla.  
“You're a dream walker?” he asked.  
“No. I'm a witch. The only reason I could send her back is because I knew her in both worlds.”  
“Knew?”  
[TRIGGER WARNING]  
“In this world she died, ooh, nearly 2 years ago now. We both died then, but god.” I looked up at the bright blue sky. “Brought me back.”  
“You seem angry that you get a second chance.”  
“I don't want a second chance without her. I didn't, I'm not so sure now.”  
[TRIGGER WARNING OVER]  
“Where did she go?” Dean asked as he looked around. Kaia was nowhere to be seen.  
“We should find her.” Sam replied.   
We started back to the impala, no longer running, we had who we were looking for.  
“So mom is alive, you were right Sam.” Dean said as we reached the car, he opened the door and stepped inside. Sam smiled tightly as he opened the door for us, letting us in.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” he said before sitting down shotgun. They spoke as the engine started and we started to drive.


	2. Angels and Shipyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Jack and Kaia and then loosing Kaia again they drive for a while. They find her and then get cornered inside a shipyard. They fight for as long as they can and then there's a scream that makes them both jump.

Letita  
Jack was cute, I wish I could be seeing the world for the first time, but at 26 that wasn't going to happen.  
“Castiel is my family, not Lucifer. You both are.” he said. I saw Dean smile in the mirror.  
“You're our family too.”   
I felt Jack flinch before he screamed and covered his ears. The car swerved and I saw Sienna flinch away from the loud noise.  
“The angels, they have Kaia.” he said loudly.  
“Fucking Angel radio.”  
“Angel what now?” I asked, I didn't realise I had said it until it was out of my mouth.  
“Angel radio, what the angels use to communicate over a long distance.”  
“Hence why its called angel radio, got it.” I replied as I put my hand gently on Jack's back. He smiled slowly as he sat up straight.  
“Where is she?” Dean asked.  
“In a warehouse nearby.” Jack replied as he looked out the window. Sure enough there was a warehouse in the distance. We headed towards it slowly, pulling up a block away, walking towards it.  
There was someone stood outside, staring. They were too still to be a human, if a human had been stood outside for any length of time they would have been tapping their feet, looking around, fiddling with something. No, this person was stood still, staring. I saw Sienna lean down and tap the charms on her ankles, I knew they were for stealth. She disappeared, I heard Dean swear and Jack gasp.  
“What's she doing?” Sam asked as he walked over slowly to me, careful not to draw the persons attention.  
“Checking the area out, so we have an idea what were up against.” I replied as I kept my eyes on the building.  
“How did she go invisible?” Sam asked.  
“She has a sigil for stealth tattooed on her ankles, she just activated them.”  
“Anymore magic tattoos we should know about?” Dean asked as he walked over, standing next to Sam.  
“She has a snake tattooed down her left arm, when she uses it the snake comes to life and attacks who she tells it to. She has a compass, you saw that one-.” I racked my brain for the others she had. “She has an anti possession tattoo on the base of her neck. And a health charm on her left wrist. She also has a charm on her wrist, next to the health charm, of my name.”  
“What's that one for?” Sam asked.  
“It's a connection between us.” I said as I lifted my wrist and showed him the small tattoo I had of her name. The black didn't show up as well on my skin, but it was rarely black, at the moment it was flashing between green and a pale blue. She was calm, but curious, so whoever was in the building hadn't seen her. I heard an extra pair of footsteps then felt Sienna's hand on my back.  
“There's only 2 angels, one inside, one standing guard.”  
“You're sure?” Dean asked.  
“I just went inside and looked. There's only one entrance, two at a push, if you feel like breaking through a lot of wood.” Sienna replied with a smirk.  
“You two ever fought an angel before?” Dean asked as he pulled out an angel blade. I had only seen Sienna's one, she rarely used it.  
“A few times.” Sienna said as the blade appeared in her hand. I smiled at the look on Dean's face, the awe and fear a the idea that she had had that up her sleeve the whole time. She hadn't but needn't tell him that.  
“How do we get close to them without being noticed.” I asked.  
“We don't.” Dean replied.  
“Wow, good plan. Or we could use a glamour.” Sienna said and started muttering in celtic. I recognised the words, she had used the on a few cases before, but it was still a shock when she tapped her own forehead then mine and the others. “Stay close to me, or the glamour will break.” she said.  
“What is this?”  
“A glamour.”  
“It's a spell Dean. It can change your appearance.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes, annoyed that Dean didn't know what a glamour was after being in the life since they were children.  
“This one makes us invisible, but not unable to be sensed. They can still hear us, so be quiet.” Sienna said with a smile, placing her finger over her lips. Sam and Dean nodded whilst Jack tilted his head, a tick Sienna recognised, where from I didn't know. We walked towards the angel before Dean broke free, the glamour breaking audibly, and grabbed the angel from behind, drawing the angel blade over his throat.  
“Yeah, you're coming with us.” Dean said before pulling the angel with us as we entered the warehouse. Dean lead them in and we followed closely, not wanting to be spread too thin. Sure there were only two angels but two angels was still a lot of power.  
The other angel stood straight when the door opened. Sam and Dean walked out in front of us. I noticed Sienna stay behind the brothers before walking over to the side as soon the angels attention was on them.  
“You should come with us Jack, come home.” they said, their eyes firmly on the kid. He stood up straight and looked at them. I noticed Sienna move further around, towards Kaia.  
“I am home.” Jack replied. He was so young, and so determined. Sam and Dean were his family, no questions asked. Then something happened, that Sienna had already assumed would happen. Jack pushed the woman angel away, she slowly flew into the wall behind them. Sienna quickly grabbed a knife as the angel Dean was holding freed himself and grabbed a blade.  
Sienna cut the bindings around Kaia wrists as the angel threw Dean away from him, I heard something crack. I walked over and was instantly thrown back by the angel, I had never been good brawling, that had always been Sienna's forte.   
'I've got her.' Sienna said in my head. We had come up with a way of communicating when I had lost my voice. We both had a tattoo on the base of our heads, she assured me that it was the Celtic words for listen and speak.  
'Get her out of here.' I replied staring at the angel as I tried to get up, making sure that Dean was also getting up and then he was kicked back down. The angel started to go to stab him, but Jack turned around and pushed his hand out in front of him. The angel slowed to an almost stop before they turned the knife on himself. I turned away.  
'This kid is crazy strong.'  
'Tell me about it. I thought I was strong.' I heard Sienna reply, I could hear the sarcasm in her tone as she harried the other girl out of the warehouse. Dean got up quickly and ran out to meet them both. Sam, Jack, and I followed behind. Sienna was checking her over for wounds when we got through the door.  
“She okay?”  
“She's fine.”  
“What the hell just happened?” Kaia asked as she looked around the group, her eyes locked with Sienna's for a second and I saw the shiver pass through her body. Looking at Sienna from an outsiders view she was intimidating. At 5'11” she stood covered in scars that were mostly covered by a leather biker jacket, and she was carrying a gun and two knives. Yeah, anyone sensible would be intimidated. Add the Winchester's to that, with their average of 6'3” both easily able to lift me up and throw me halfway across the fucking world. Oh, and someone she'd just found out was Lucifer's son.  
“You're coming with us.” Dean said as he pulled her up. She stared at him before jerking out of his hand.  
“Like fuck I am.” she said before taking a step backwards.  
“We can take you to the wind caves, it's a sacred place where you can walk freely between the worlds.”  
“I'm not like Derek, he cold go to paradises and amazing worlds. But I can only go to the same place over and over again. The Bad Place. I wake up covered in blood. I'm sorry, you seem nice kid, but I can't help you.” Kaia replied.  
“We'll find away around that. If we cant then we'll find another way. It's okay Kaia.” Sam said. He seemed calm, somewhat annoyed but calm and understanding.  
Then Dean pulled out a gun.  
“You don't understand, you're coming with us.”  
“The fuck is this bullshit? Am I going to be murdered?” she asked, her voice getting higher. Sienna and I shared a look before staring at Dean.  
“I'm sorry but we need to save our mom.” Dean said before gesturing to the car. I quickly did the maths and realised that there wouldn't be enough seats.  
“Hey, orange, I'm gonna go grab my van, don't wanna leave it here.” I said, Sienna nodded before walking over to the brothers.  
“We'll be back in a second, just gonna grab our car.” she said. Sam nodded quickly before Sienna walked back over to me and smiled.  
“Gluais.” I whispered. I felt my skin tingle and then we were stood outside the apartment.  
The van was a dirty orange colour, it had been repainted a few times over the years I had had it. I had practically lived out of that van for a few years, had certainly done more than a few road trips in it.  
I pulled the keys out of my pocket and opened the door, getting inside and revving the engine. Sienna got in and strapped in, it was a short drive to where we had left the boys.  
“What the fuck is that?” Dean asked as he saw me pull up.  
“Firstly, less conspicuous than that car. Secondly, don't diss my van, spent many a night in the back.” I replied as Jack walked up and stared at the inside.  
“It's a lot bigger than the car.” he said before opening the door to the back and looking inside. I had converted it a while ago, so there was a bed at the back of the van and a small kitchen. “It has a bed.”  
“Yeah, it does. I got fed up of sleeping on the seats, a bed is a lot more comfortable.” I replied before turning and looking at Dean who was getting impatient. “We can go now.”  
“Hey, um, who should we call if shit hits the fan?” Sienna asked. “Cause from what I've read of you lot, shit hits the fan a lot.”  
“Oh um, there's a lady called Jody, she can help.” Sam said before walking over to Sienna and started listing a number, I knew Sienna had a pen so I didn't bother offering her one.  
“Come on Jack, lets go.” Dean said, Jack practically jumped out of the van.  
They got in the car and started down the road. We followed close behind them, I could only imagine the conversation Jack was having with Kaia, apologising for the shit Dean had pulled.   
“I coulda sworn this road was empty when we got onto it.” Sienna said, pulling me from my thoughts. She was right, it had been. I looked closer at the woman in the car.  
“Wait, is that?” I braked hard as she rammed into the side of the impala.  
“Fuck!” Sienna let out as the van almost stalled.  
I admired Dean, he continued to drive for a while before he was forced to pull into an empty dock. I pulled in behind him, parking between the impala and the angel's car. Sienna got out before I even turned the engine off, running to the impala and helping them out of the back. I got out and put the keys in my pocket as I ran over.  
“Everyone okay?” I asked as Sam lead the others into one of the boats.   
“We're fine.” Dean said as he squared up to the angel.  
“I know who you are.” the angel said, she wasn't looking at Dean. Sienna stopped and turned on her heel, letting go of Jack. I ran over and stopped next to her.  
“Ignore her.” I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. I felt her shoulders tense.  
“You're the vessel of Kushiel.”   
And I knew that she was going to get annoyed and that there was no way I could stop her. I let go and she walked towards Dean and the angel.  
I walked over to Sam and Jack who were walking quickly to the ship, Jack leading Kaia. I felt bad for her. Yesterday she was living a normal, if not nightmare filled, life, now she was being dragged into an abandoned ship to protect her from angels who wanted to kill all of us. She had every right and a lot of reasons to want to be anywhere but here.  
“Come on! This way.” Sam said, taking charge. He had clearly gotten into situations like this many times before. He lead us up some stairs before stopping.  
“Letita, take them up and as far away from the door as you can.”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“Paint some warding to keep the angels out.” he said as he pulled his bag off his shoulder and grabbed some spray paint. “Go.”  
“Alright.” I turned and started up the stairs. Jack and Kaia followed me as we quickly climbed up the stairs. There was a large room that was empty apart from some things leftover from the ships life. A rusting piano on one side and a chair in the middle.  
I heard two more engines and I walked over to the window as Jack and Kaia looked around nervously. I don't think Jack had been in many fights, he looked almost scared. There were at least 10 angels that came out of the cars. Great, now we're out numbered.  
“-Fuck.” was all I heard as the sound of two sets of footsteps filled the ship, the sound bouncing off the metal walls. Sienna, Dean, and Sam came up the stairs, Sam taking his bag off and throwing it onto the floor.  
“Sorry for dragging you into this shit Kaia.” Dean said as he pulled out a shotgun and trained it on the door.  
“You okay?” I asked Sienna as I walked over to her. She seemed tense, but more in the angry way than in the scared way.   
“I'm good.” she said before pressing her hand against the wall next to the door. I knew what she was doing and I placed mine on the other side of the door.   
A spell for protection bloomed from my hand, burning into the metal. I tried not to breathe in the smell, it wasn't the most pleasant. I saw the sigil that Sienna always used for protection bloom from her hand, the lines straighter than either of us. The lines continued, forming rune after rune for protection and banishment.  
“What are those?” Dean asked as we both stepped back.  
“Magic.” Sienna said with a tired grin.  
“They were in your apartment.” Sam said, I should've guessed he was the more observant one.  
“They're protective symbols. They'll take longer to get through.” I replied as Sienna grabbed her angel blade and started down the stairs.  
“We'll hold them off as long as we can.”  
“We?” I asked as I started down the stairs. “You're the angel vessel.” I said before looking over my shoulder. “Go get your mom.” I said before running down the flights of stairs and stopping next to Sienna at the door to the ship. I watched as the angels hit the earth, I felt the power come off them.  
I turned and saw the warding that Sam had painted disappear on the wall. Then there was a scream and a bright light from the room we had been. I shut my eyes quickly and turned to face Sienna who was doing the same thing.  
When it passed we both blinked our eyes open slowly. I looked around and saw that the angels had vanished. Sienna walked towards them slowly but I could already see the ashy wings on the floor. I ran back up the stairs and stepped into the room the others had been in. Empty.


	3. Jody's home for wayward hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When shit hits the fan Sienna calls Jody, hoping she'll be able to help them find the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a dead body, blood and gunshots. I have marked the area around it.

Sienna

I knew they were dead before I walked over to the ashy wings imprinted on the ground. Their angel blades had been hit with such a force they had melted. I held my hand over the metal, cool, and picked it up. It could be reused, I could make it into bullets, easier to carry around than a blade.  
“Orange, they're gone!” Letita said as she rounded the corner and walked over to me. Shit. I looked down at my trousers, searching for the number I had written there, before grabbing my phone, why I hadn't typed it into my phone I don't know.  
“Who are you calling?” Letita asked as she reached me and stared at the burn marks on the walls.  
“They said to call Jody if shit hits the fan. I class them vanishing as shit hitting the fan.” I said as I dialled the number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.  
“This is Jody Mills-”  
“Hi Jody.”  
“Who are you, how did you get this number?” she asked.  
“Sam Winchester gave it to me, said to call you if shit hit the fan.”  
“Let me guess, shit hit the fan.” she said deadpan.  
“Yeah, you could say that.” I replied.  
“I've been trying to get in contact with Sam, would the shit hitting the fan be the reason why I cant reach him?”  
“Yeah, he's disappeared, as has Dean.” I said as I looked around the dock.  
“Shit, alright. Who are you, sorry, don't mean to be rude.”  
“My name's Sienna and my friend who you can't hear is Letita. We're helping them with stuff, but it seems we need more help.” I said.  
“Come to Sioux Falls, tell me more about this shit.” she said before rattling off an address that I wrote down next to her phone number.  
“We gotta go.” I said as I put the phone back into my pocket.  
“Sioux Falls isn't too far.” Letita said as she took the keys to her van out of her pocket and flipped it between her hands. I felt bad leaving the impala, but I didn't have the keys to drive it and I didn't think Dean would like me to hotwire it.  
“Where do you think they are?” Letita asked.  
“I hope not the Bad Place, if its anything like Kaia said it was, then I don't like the sound of it.” I said as I looked out of the window, not really noting where we were or what we passed.  
“So you think they managed to open a portal?”  
“I hope they did.” I replied as I turned to look at her. Her hair was falling out of the scarf she had wrapped around her head this morning.  
“I hope they find their mum.” she said making me nod. Sure I barely knew them, but they deserved their mother.  
It wasn't a long drive to the address Jody had given me, we were closer than we thought we were to the state line. There was a woman stood outside the house, looking down the road as we pulled up. We walked towards her slowly.  
“Jody?” I said. She smiled.  
“Hiya girls. Which one of you is Sienna, which Letita.”  
“Letita.” she said with a small wave of her hand.  
“So that leaves you as Sienna.” she said.  
“Guilty.”  
“Come inside.” she said before leading us into a medium sized house. It reminded me of the one I had grown up in. This one seemed to be as full of life as the one I remembered. There were a small group of girls, somewhere around my age, one with blonde hair which was puled away from her face, one with longs straight dark hair, and another that was darker and had shoulder length brown hair. They all looked between me and Letita with caution.  
“Hi.”  
“Girls, these are Sienna and Letita.” Jody said with a gesture to us. I never really felt nervous, but the look they were giving us made me want to fiddle with my purple hair. I really needed to cut it, purple was almost as bad as red at drawing people.  
“Can we trust them?” the blonde asked.  
“Sam and Dean did.” Jody replied in defence of us.  
“We're both hunters, have been for a few years.” Letita said, knowing that I was trying hard to focus, to stay awake.  
“What made you hunters?”  
“Claire!”  
“It's fine. I became a hunter after my friends decided it would be a good idea to play with a ouiji board.” Letita said as I started to pull on the sleeves of my jacket.  
“And you?” Claire asked pointing at me.  
“She dealt with a ghost at her college.”  
“Can she talk.”  
“Fuck off.” I said, not quiet realising what I had said. “Fuck off.” I repeated, unsure if I had swung or was just exhausted. I didn't feel like I had gone manic, it just felt like I was in a lot of pain and in need of a nap.   
They all turned to look at me, Letita putting a hand on my shoulder, I winced. Ah, so in pain and need of nap, gotcha.  
“Orange, you okay?” she asked quietly.  
“You got a problem with me? You want a fight, cause I'll give you a fight.”  
“Claire.”  
“I'm tired, and I'm not sure if I took my meds this morning.” I replied as I tried not to flinch at the volume of Claire.  
“Oh, you're tired, that excuses everything.”  
“Claire shut up.”  
“No, why should I?”  
“Look, Claire, I'm sorry for fucking telling you to fuck of, ok? I'm tired, and I didn't take my medication this morning, so I'm in immense pain.”  
“Oh, boo hoo, you're in pain and need to sleep, so do I. We all do.”  
“Claire, shut up.”  
“No, yeah. Of fucking course everyone in this room deals with chronic pain that they have to take medication for, just to get to a normal level. Of fucking course everyone in this room has mass nerve damage in their arms and back because of a car accident whilst they where in college. Of fucking course everyone in this room was dragged 100 feet under the car, leaving them with scars spanning most of their body.” I said, my voice getting louder as I pulled my jacket off and showed the scars that littered my upper body.  
“Shit.”  
“Fuck.”  
“But, Fuck, of fucking course I'm just fucking tired, and in a manageable amount of fucking pain. I'm just a fucking cry baby.”  
“Sorry, man.” Claire said.  
“You want to sleep, we got a spare room.” Jody said, looking at me in a cross between shock and awe.  
“That'd be great.” I said, trying not to sigh in relief. Jody lead me to the room and I pulled off my jacket and shoes before lying on the bed. Letita came in after a few minutes and prodded me.  
“O, I got your morphine.” she said quietly. I smiled and rolled over slowly, sitting up and ignoring the aches and pains.  
“Thanks mum.” I said with a smile as she handed me the orange pill bottle and the water. I took the two tablets I needed and put the water down. “Hows the thyroid?” I asked, I had noticed that her voice had dropped during the drive here.  
“You know, it exists. I took my meds if that's what you're asking.” she said with a smile as she started to unwrap her scarf. She put it down next to me and we sat like that for a while, her hands either side of my hips. We weren't a couple, but we had been. At one point in time. But not anymore.  
She got up, her hand lingering on my thigh for a moment before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a comb and started to undo what remained of her bun. I lay back down, knowing that I wouldn't be able sleep, and stared at the ceiling.  
I must have dozed off for a while because Claire was tentatively opening the door. I sat up as she stepped inside.  
“Hey.” I said quietly, as though I was talking to an animal that might bolt at any moment.  
“Hey.” she said, slightly louder than me, but not too loud. “I wanted to apologize for calling you a whiny bitch earlier.”  
I let out a dry laugh.  
“Don't worry about it, it's not the first time. Trust me. Side's I didn't help any.” I replied as I pulled on my boots.  
“Your tattoos' glowing.”  
I sat bolt upright and pulled my wrist close to me so I could see it. The small tattoo was Letita's name with runes saying the same over it. It was flashing between a pale blue and green. Thank gods. Calm and curious.  
“What does it mean?” she asked, she must have seen my reaction.  
“It's the current state of the person whose name it is.” I said.  
“Magic?”  
“Yeah. Witch.”  
“Cool. I'm technically an angels vessel.”  
“Being a vessesl's not fun.” I replied.  
“You're a vessle too?”  
“Yeah, but it's so over powering that I don't let them in often.”  
“Fair enough.” she said before stretching. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do my job.” she said before opening the door and leaving.  
I stood up slowly and tested out my muscles, my right hand was tingling slightly, a good sign, but I could barely feel my left arm below the elbow. I clenched the hand slowly, biting down on my lip as the pain shot up my arm like a flare. I did this a few more times, my arm twitched a few times as I did this, each causing more pain up my arm.  
I gave up after awhile and opened the door, trying to make as little contact with it as possible. I walked into the main room and noticed that the older girl had gone along with Claire. The only ones left were the darker skinned girl and Jody. I felt bad for not asking their names before going and falling asleep. But I had been in pain, I still was. I walked over to Letita and stood next to her, hugging my arms to myself.  
“I need my cream.” I said quietly. She turned and faced me, only then noticing my sudden appearance.  
“Oh, sure.” she said, grabbing the keys to her van from her bag and handing them to me. I pocketed them before smiling at Jody.  
“I'll be back.” I said before walking towards the door to the house and opening it, biting down on my lip at the slight movement.  
I loved her van. Sure it was puke orange, but it was comfortable. I'd slept in their many times whilst we'd driven the length of the country. It took less time if we did it in shifts. I opened the van and climbed in the back. I knew where the cream was, it was in the drawer next to the bed.  
The first few nights we had been together, not as a couple but as hunting partners, it had been awkward. We didn't know how the other slept, we didn't know how long the other could drive before getting tired. We ended up sharing the bed a few times, it had been uncomfortable to say the least.  
I unscrewed the cap and quickly itched my nose. I think the fact that the cream stung like a bitch if it got anywhere it shouldn't made me want to itch my nose every time. I itched it before hand now. I put a small amount on my arm and gently rubbed it in. I hadn't used it for a week so it stung like hell, but it started to work almost immediately. I put some more on my hand and then my elbow before screwing the cap back on and putting the cream in my pocket.  
I closed the van up and started back to the house, knocking. I looked around whilst I waited for someone to answer. The place was nice, off the beaten track and surrounded by woods. It made me feel at home. The door opened and Jody was stood there.  
“Welcome back.” she said with a smile before letting me in. I walked over to Letita and handed her back the keys. She took them from me and smiled.  
“Feeling better now?” she asked, turning to look at me. I nodded before walking over to the sink in the kitchen and washing my hands. I turned around and looked at the small group in the room.  
“I don't think I know your name.” I said as I looked at the other girl. She looked up from the floor or her hands, I couldn't tell, and up at me.  
“My name's Patience.” she said, she had a nice voice, though she seemed worried about something.   
“Nice to meet you.” I replied as I sat down. There was a tense feeling in the air, I felt like I had missed something whilst I was asleep.  
“What did I miss whilst I was asleep?”  
“Jody and Claire had an argument, apparently little Patience here is a psychic and had a vision about them, that's why she's here.”  
“So that's why Claire left.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Screw it.” Jody stood up and walked towards the door, opening the door and walking to her car. I heard the engine rev and then the sound of it vanished down the road. We all sat in silence for a while before I started to speak.  
“So, how long have you known you were a psychic?” I asked as I started to fiddle with my hands.  
“About a month.” she replied. She seemed scared, and I could understand completely, finding out you could do something that you didn't think was normal, it was shocking. I remember when I was 9 and I made a pencil hover by accident, I had jumped back in surprise and screamed.   
“It's a hard thing to get used to.” I said.  
“That's an understatement.” Patience said. I smiled.   
“You'll get used to it. Don't worry.” Letita said as she sat down, placing her bag in between her legs.  
“What do you mean? Did something like this happen to you?” she asked as she looked between us.   
“Yeah. I became a witch for starters.” she said with a smile. She had only been practising for a few months when we had met, I had helped her along the way, teaching her things when she asked for it.   
“You're a witch?” Patience asked, though it wasn't really a question.  
“We both are.” Letita said with a gesture at me.  
“You too Sienna?”  
“Yeah, I was born a witch, Letita learnt in on her own.” I said, sitting forwards and pulling the knife out of my pocket. It was a small flip knife that I had had for almost longer than I could remember. I fiddled with it for a while before standing up.  
“What are you thinking O?” Letita asked as she stared at me, her pale brown eyes full of concern.  
“Thinking that I need to cut my hair, purple is very noticeable.” I replied as I flipped the knife over in my hand a few more times. She seemed to ponder this before standing up.  
“You make a good point. I'll help.” she said, which kinda shocked me. She had never touched my hair before, well no she had when we were dating, but she had stopped.  
We walked into the bathroom where we sat in silence for a while. It felt nice having her run her fingers through my hair again.  
“I don't think I've ever actually seen you with your hair natural.” she said as she started to cut the colour out. “ Don't think I've even seen it's natural colour.” she continued. I smiled slightly.  
“Yeah.”   
I had gotten it relaxed not long after Kayla had died. She had liked to run her hands through my hair whilst we were laying around at her house. She had braided it and tried out all sorts of different hairstyles with it.   
[TRIGGER WARNING]  
“When Kayla died I got it relaxed. She liked to play with it. It was a memory of her, and everything about her hurts.” I continued, fighting back the images of her broken body in my arms. One of her eyes had been gouged out by a demon, all that was left was the bloody mess of the socket. I remembered the blood dripping down onto my arms before the gunshot went off.  
[TRIGGER WARNING OVER]  
“Orange, you okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm good.” I replied, shaking my head quickly.  
“How short do you want it?” she asked, her hands lingering on my shoulder.   
“The same length as the side, but leave the top slightly fluffy.” I replied. She nodded before getting up from the side of the bath.  
“Well, if that's the case I'll go get my razor.” she said before walking out of the room and walking towards her van. I turned and looked over at Patience as she walked over to the door frame and lent against it.  
“So, you're a witch? Can you show me something magic?” she asked. I let out a small laugh and held out my hand.  
“What do you want to see?” I asked. “I normally only use magic for a hunt, but I can show you something.” I said.  
“Can you light your hand on fire?” she asked. I looked around.  
“Do you see any fire detectors?” I asked. She looked around before shaking her head.   
“None nearby.” she replied making me smile.  
“Awesome.” I said before focussing on my hand. A small flame appeared in my palm before moving up to my fingers and growing taller. She stared at my hand, her dark eyes wide and full of awe.  
“Stop showing off.” Letita said as she came in the room and blew the flames out. I smiled.  
“She wanted to see some magic.”  
“So you showed her, fair enough.” she replied before sitting back down on the side of the bath. “Say goodbye to your hair.” she said with a smile as she plugged the razor in. She pulled a hairband off her wrist and tied the top of my hair out of the way . The razor buzzed against my scalp and I tried not to shiver at the feeling.  
It didn't take long for her to finish the cut. I stood up and stared in the mirror it looked nice, but it didn't feel right yet. I poured some water over my head and crunched the ends up, freeing the natural curls from the straighteners hold. I had relaxed it nearly two years ago, so it had started to grow out.  
“Your hairs curly.” Letita said before running a hand gently through the damp curls. “It looks nice.” she said before moving her hand from my hair and resting it against my cheek. This was the closest we had been in months.  
She pulled back.  
“Sorry.” she said before walking out of the room and grabbing something. I stood there for a second, staring at the space she had been before shaking my head and walking towards the door.  
I stopped next to Patience before turning back and waving my hand, the hair on the floor vanished and I took of my bracelet. There was a loud knock on the front door and I jumped.  
“Is that you?”  
“Yes, O, Jody and the others are back, you need to see this.”  
“Patience, we need to go.” I said as I made a reach for her wrist. I opened the door and stepped outside in time to see the thing that Jody and Claire carried into the garage.  
“What the fuck is that?” I asked as I stepped towards them. When in my life had I started walking towards the weird shit?  
“We don't know.” Jody replied as I looked around the group and saw Kaia stood at the edge of the garage, unwilling to come inside. I walked over to her slowly, making sure she could see men because she seemed like she was very easy to startle at the moment.  
“Kaia, I know you probably don't want to see my face after what Dean did to you, but I'm glad you're safe.” I said. She looked up at me and smiled, a small twitch of her lips before turning away and walking out of the garage. Claire seemed to notice and walked over to her. I heard them talking as I walked inside the garage.  
“You cut your hair.”  
“The purple was a bit noticeable.” I replied.  
“The names Alex by the way.” she said as she pulled on some gloves. She was wearing nurses scrubs so it was a safe assumption that she knew her way around the body.  
“Sienna.”  
“I know, Jody said. You're a hunter right? Ever seen anything like this?” she asked.  
“No, I've seen all sorts of weird and wonderful shit, but nothing like this.” I replied.  
“Well, I believe that makes all of us thoroughly confused.” Alex said with a small smile.  
“What's under the mask?” Patience asked.  
“That is a good question, lets find out shall we.” Alex said before reaching towards its face and pulling off the black mask. Underneath was a disgusting face that I wished had been kept under the mask.  
“Dude's fugly.”  
“Yeah, no kidding. Wish we knew what he was.”  
“Kaia does.” Claire said as she stepped inside the room, Kaia stood a few steps behind her.  
“I'm a dream walker, they wanted me to open a portal to there mom, but I only ever go to one place, the bad place. Where that thing is from, If Sam and Dean are there, they're already dead.” she said, louder than I had heard her speak.   
“They travel in packs, if they cach your scent they follow you until they kill you.” Claire said, looking over her shoulder at Kaia who nodded.  
“Oh goodie.” I said with a frown as I turned to look back at the thing.


	4. Donna and Monster burials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burying the monster seems like the normal progression of things, but when they find out that the other monster are on their way there, they have to leave suddenly.

Letita  
I offered to help bury the monster. I had dealt with so many weird things in my life, it made sense that we needed to bury the monster. Jody handed me a shovel and we started to dig. We didn't talk too much, there wasn't much to talk about.  
“So, Letita, where are you from?” Alex asked as she put a shovel full of dirt over the body.  
“New York.” I replied, half expecting that not to be enough, the amount of times some racist arsehole assumed I was from Africa. No particular country, just Africa.  
“Cool, what's it like driving that van around the city” she asked.  
“A pain in the ass. New York aint built for vans that big.” I replied with a smile. I was glad for the conversation, it took my mind off of what had almost happened in the bathroom.  
“You and Sienna, are you together?” Jody asked, quickly turning to look at me. I blinked for a moment, processing what she had said. “You seem close, Alex wanted to ask.”  
“I wasn't actually going to.”  
“We dated for a few months. We both decided it would be better for us if we weren't actually dating.” I replied.  
“You're still close though.”  
“Yeah. Even if were physically not close we'll be able to tell how the other is feeling.” I said as I lifted up my arm and showed them the small tattoo on my wrist. It was currently flashing between grey and pale blue meaning that she was in pain but calm. It was probably just her normal pain flaring up slightly.  
“What do the colours mean?” Alex asked.  
“They change depending on the named persons current state. Grey means pain but pale blue means calm. Sienna's pain is probably just flaring up.” I replied. They both seemed intrigued by this use of magic. “Did neither of you notice the tattoos O has covering her body?”  
“Not really.” Jody said. “I was more staring at the scars.” she said.  
“Fair enough. She has more than she showed you.”  
“Well if you two were dating, I'm not surprised you know that.” Jody said. I laughed.  
“Are we really having this conversation whilst burying a monster?” I said, trying to smother the laughter. The contrast of the conversation and what we were doing seem hilarious to me.  
When we were done we walked back inside and sat in silence for a while. Sienna was napping on the sofa, she probably hadn't had much sleep last night. Patience seemed to be missing, though I could hear movement where she had been sleeping last night, I assumed she was packing. Alex walked over to the door and gave a gentle knock accompanied by a Steve Rogers hey.  
I walked over to the sofa and sat on the floor, resting my head against the cushion next to her knees. I was careful not to touch her, she had asked me not to whilst she was sleeping, she needed all the sleep she could get and she didn't want to be woken up by the pain caused by the contact.  
It was only a few minutes before Patience walked towards the door only to stop and turn on her heel. The look on her face made me alert instantly.  
“I don't care if you think I'm lying about all this, but we have to leave now. Those things are coming.”  
“Then we fight them.” Claire said.  
“There were too many. We cant.”  
“Fight them? There's no fighting them.” Kaia said as she crossed her arms nervously over her chest.  
“Then we leave.” Jody said.  
“I can fake our scents, you said that once they've caught our scents they won't leave us alone, well if I fake it then they'll follow that.” I said as I sat up straight. The movement woke Sienna and she slowly moved.  
“What's happening?” she asked, her voice groggy and a lot lower than it was normally.  
“We're leaving. There are more monsters like that thing coming.” Jody said.  
“Where are we going?” she asked, leaning forwards and leaning slightly on me.  
“Anywhere, just away from here.” Jody said as she grabbed a bag from the side and pulled it over her shoulder. I let out a yawn and stood up.  
“I'll drive, you need to sleep.” Sienna said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and took the keys from my pocket before taking of the small bracelet and handing it to her.  
“I need something of each of you to fake the smell, just a hair would do.” I said. They all looked at me for a moment before Sienna reached into her pocket and pulled some of the purple strands she had put there. She handed them to me and I smiled up at her. Then Claire and Jody handed some hair followed by Alex, Kaia, and Patience.  
“Yon grenn cheve nan m 'ak leur yo fo sant mwen, pou konsève pou lavi m' ak mennen yo pèdi tèt.” (A hair of mine and theirs to fake my scent, to save my life and to lead them astray.) I said, I hadn't spoken creole in a while, but when doing spells like this, spells that were tied to human so tightly, I always turned to creole. Sienna had taught me some Latin and more Gaelic than I had taught her creole, but -  
“We have to go now.” Sienna said, gently pulling on my hand. I could see the small green lines floating in the air before disappearing from sight. We walked out of the house and Sienna opened the door to the van. I climbed in the back and kicked my shoes off, lying down on the bed as she started the engine. I pulled the duvet over me and let the smell of the sheets cover me, it smelt like wood smoke and gasoline, Sienna. She always smelt like smoke and gasoline it was mostly from her magic and fixing her bike.  
I fell asleep. It was a cross between using magic, the warmth, and the smell. Sienna always relaxed me.  
I woke up to slamming breaks, almost falling off the bed. I got up quickly.  
“What the fuck was that?” she said, turning to look out the window over her shoulder before turning quickly. “What the fuck?”  
“O, you alright?” I asked as I sat up slowly and walked over to the back of the chair.  
“Do you see that?” she asked, I could hear the panic in her voice. I looked at where she was gesturing an saw nothing.  
“Sienna, there's nothing. Did you take your meds tonight?” I asked, this had happened before, but not in a while. She had gotten better at taking her medication.  
“They were in the bike.”  
“I'll take over, I have some spare ones in the drawer, you take them.” I said. She pulled over and I put my shoes back on before taking over driving. It wasn't long until we regrouped with Patience and Jody's cars. They had stopped at a gas station and I pulled up next to them.  
“There's a layover in a couple of miles, how comfy are you with sleeping in your van?” Jody asked as she leant against her truck.  
“There's a double bed in the back, so pretty comfy.” I replied with a smile. Jody raised her eyebrow and looked into the back as Sienna got out of the van. Jody seemed happy to see the bed and moved back from the van.  
“Is it comfy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Nice.” Jody said before walking back to her car. “We were just waiting for you guys to catch up.” she said. “I swear Sienna was driving before hand.”  
“She was, she started to get ill.” I didn't have the time to list all the things wrong with Sienna, and it wasn't my place to do so.  
“Is she okay now?”  
“Yeah, she took her medication, just gotta wait for it to kick in.” I replied as Patience and the others walked over.  
“Those things are at the house.” Claire said, holding up a phone. The house was being ransacked by those monsters as they tried to follow the scents I had faked for them.  
“Well that's terrifying.” Sienna said before pulling out a pen and turning to face the door of the van. She drew a few sigils and symbols that I recognised, protection, invisibility, the runic compass.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Drawing protective symbols.” she replied as she continued. “I can draw them on your cars too, to help protect you from those things.”  
“I can too, if you want.” I said as I put a hand on her shoulder as she continued to draw, writing spell after spell. This was another thing she did when she went manic. She would have so much energy that depending on the situation she'd either be worried or high as a kite.  
Jody nodded and gestured at her car, I pulled out a pen and started to draw the same sigils and bind runes that Sienna was drawing on the van. The van already had some on them, but they were almost worn off. I drew them on the back of Jody's truck as Sienna started to draw them on Patience car.  
We rested a little while, just stretching the sore muscles and buying some things from the gas station. It wasn't long until we were all in our cars again, getting ready to drive to the lay over. Sienna was sitting next to me now, she looked more awake and more herself, the tablets had started to take affect.  
“You alright now O?” I asked as I started to to follow Jody out of the station.   
“Yeah, feeling better.” she said as she flexed her left hand, massaging the few fingers she had left. It wasn't far to the layover where we stopped again.   
We got out again and Sienna placed her hand on the floor, taking her iron bracelet off. The smell of burning asphalt filled my nose as small flames traced out a large devils trap.  
“What did you do to your hand?” Claire asked as she walked over, the fire subsided and the devils trap was left scorched into the ground. She sat back onto her feet and stared up at Claire before looking at her hand.  
“A hunt gone wrong.” she said as Jody walked over and leant against the van. She seemed worried, but a lot calmer than she had been.  
“I need to make a call.” she said as she reached into her pocket for her phone and dialled a number.  
“Who you calling?”  
“Lady called Donna. She's from Minnesota.” she replied. I let out a small laugh.  
“Why's it always Minnesota?” I asked as I leant back slightly. It seemed silly how many things had been in Minnesota recently. Sienna walked over and leant next to me, resting her head against my shoulder.  
“Where are you guys sleeping tonight?” Sienna asked as she let out a yawn. “I don't think you can all fit in Patience's car.” she continued with a smile before standing up straight.  
“I was gonna sleep in my car.” Jody said. “One of the others can sleep in their too.” she continued before walking off, the woman on the other end, Donna, had clearly picked up. “Hi Donna.”  
I stretched before opening the door to the back of the van and stepping inside. I pulled my shoes off and walking over to the bed. I let out a low moan and let the cool sheets engulf me. It was nice for all of a second until Sienna walked into the van and laid down on top of me.  
“No, orange, you're too warm.” I said before rolling over and pushing her off of me. She let out a laugh, I hadn't heard her laugh for a while. She was so close, and so happy, probably partly due to her coming down from her mania.  
“Gods I want to kiss you.” Then I realised that I had thought that at her. “ Shit. Whoops.”  
Sienna let out a small laugh before smiling and placing her hand on my face.  
“We talked about this Letita.”  
“I know, I didn't mean to say it.” I said as I leant against the pillows. She leant forwards and kissed my forehead before getting up and closing the door. “Can you pass me my meds?”  
“Sure.” She said as she leant over to the drawer at the side of the bed and grabbed my thyroxine. She handed it to me and sat down on the bed before reaching over to the drawer again and taking her medication.  
I placed my hand on the side of the van and searched out the invisibility sigil, turning it on with my magic before lying down properly on the bed. Sienna lay down next to me and I fell asleep.  
“Yeah, I'll wake her up, thanks Jody.” I heard Sienna say before I sat up and stretched.   
“What time is it?” I asked before getting up.  
“Morning sleepy.” Sienna said as she looked over her shoulder at me before pulling out her phone. “It's 6:30.” she replied. I nodded, I had always liked getting up early.  
“What you doing up early?”  
“Couldn't sleep well. Woke up around 3.” she replied before stepping inside the van properly and grabbing her hoodie from where it lay on the side. She pulled it on as I stood up. I walked over to the front seat where I always left a hoodie, and pulled it on before grabbing my shoes and getting out of the van.  
“Morning.” A sleepy Jody said as she walked past.  
“Morning.” I replied as I looked around, I hadn't had a good chance to look around last night, it looked better in the morning. “Did you see where the loos were?” I asked. Jody nodded.  
“Over that way.” she said with a gesture.  
“Cheers.” I said before walking over to the building. After I freshened up and tied my hair into a but at the base of my neck. I felt better now that my hair wasn't a mess. I pulled the scarf from my pocket and tied it over my hair, I felt almost naked without it. I wasn't religious, but it made me feel closer to my mother.  
I walked back to the truck and saw another car pull up. Inside was a woman who looked nice and fun and kind. She pulled up next to Patience's car and Jody walked over to her.  
“Hi Donna.” she said with a smile.  
“Heya Jody.” she said as she hugged Jody. Sienna got out of the van and started to walk towards her.  
“Girls this is Donna.” Jody said as she gestured between us. “Donna, this is Kaia, Patience, Sienna, and Letita.” she said with a smile. Donna hugged each of us.  
“Are you a hunter too?” I asked.  
“Yes, are you?” she asked.  
“Have been hunting for 5 years.” I replied with a smile.  
“So you know how to use this stuff.” she said as she walked over to her trunk and opened it. Inside was an array of hunting equipment, much like the stuff we had in the van, and Sienna had on her bike.  
“Why do you have all this stuff?” Kaia asked.  
“I'm from Minnesota.” she said with a smile. I let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letita is speaking Creole when she is faking their scents. if the Creole is wrong feel free to tell me. If any of the languages in this fic are wrong please tell me.


End file.
